


Julie and Luke | Julie and the Phantoms

by kirikacchan



Category: Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: F/M, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikacchan/pseuds/kirikacchan
Summary: (No summary yet, sorry.)Chapter 1: 1695 words
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227





	Julie and Luke | Julie and the Phantoms

**Author's Note:**

> [My first Julie and the Phantoms Fanfiction. I will be changing the story a bit to fit my narrative. So there will be moments in this story that have NEVER happened on the series. Hope you still enjoy it!]

Julie opens her locker with the big white sparkly “J” and peace flower on it. She places her notebook and folder from history class into the locker while slinging her backpack over her shoulder. As she shuts her locker closed, Luke scares her with a slightly calmed “hey.”

“Normal people don’t do that and ghosts definitely shouldn’t. What are you doing here?” Julie explains as she folds her arms across her chest.

“We need to talk about what song we are going to play tonight. I was thinking….’Great’?” Luke gets off the set of lockers.Julie makes eye contact towards the students walking greeting her. Julie gives them an awkward smile due to now realizing she looks like she’s talking to herself. Julie reaches towards her back pocket and pulls out her phone and pretends to make a phone call.

“So, you just gonna take a phone call while we are talking? You know how rude that is?” Luke flabbergasted by her actions. Before he could continue Julie interrupted him.

“Hey, thanks for calling, otherwise people might think I am talking to myself.” Julie says while on the phone to give Luke the hint.

“Right...nice!” Luke comes to a quick understanding.

“No, but yeah, I think ‘Great’ is a...great choice.” Julie argees. 

“Sweet, well...that’s pretty much what I wanted to talk about. So.” 

“Oh. Ok” Julie comes out a bit shocked.

“Uh, actually, there is one more thing, I wanted to talk about. It’s...look I knowI am not the easiest person to work with, but I wanted to tell you that, I-I think you make me a better writer.” Luke slightly becomes lost in what to say while scratching his head. Julie gives Luke her attention and a small smile to comfort Luke.

“I think we make each other better” Julie looks up at Luke’s eyes.

“You know what? Why don’t you just ditch school today? Let’s go rehearse.” Luke asks.

“What? No. I-I don’t know. First, I am at school.” Julie quickly shuts down the offer. 

“Right, you are at school first. Now you’re leaving to go rehearse.” Luke explains. Julie shakes her head. “Come on. I can’t do this without you.” Luke begs.

“I can’t. I told Nick I would be his dance partner.” Julie explains to Luke. Right on cue, Nick comes from down the hall and calls Julie’s name. This surprised her. “And he’s heading this way...got to go, bye.” Luke looks back and sees a blonde-brown headed kid with black dress shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes coming up to her.

“Don’t you look sharp” Luke mocking Nick behind him.

“Hey, you ready for our big performance?” Nick asks. 

“Oh, yeah yeah, we are gonna do great.” Julie says while pushing her hair back behind her ear. 

“I am glad you are confident. Even after three classes, I still think I got worse. Good thing I have my secret weapon.” Nick hints towards Julie. 

“Uh oh, I think someone has a crush on Julie?!” Luke teases Julie.”

“Shut up..” Julie says towards Luke with a forced fake smile. Then she quickly realizes that she was talking to a ghost when she sees Nick’s facial expression “Uh, um, shut up” She says as if she was flattered by Nick’s compliment. Luke laughs behind Nick due to this interaction.

“No, seriously, Molina, I am nothing without you.” Nick says while Luke is still mocking him from behind.

“Pssh, no no no. You’re gonna do fine.” Julie says as she playfully pushes Nick’s shoulder. “See you in there?”

“Yeah, I will be the guy trying to not to make us look stupid.” Nick leaves while Luke mocks Nick’s exit. 

“Well he’s just too cute.” Luke says in a mockingly adorable tone.

“Boundaries. I decided I will see you after dance class. We can work on how we want ‘Great’ to sound like before tonight.” Julie says as she prepares to walk towards her class. 

“Well, we will just have to carry you until you get back. Just like we always do.” Luke says leaning one hand on the locker watching Julie walk away. “I know you’re smiling.” Julie shakes her head and smiles at the comment but still continues to walk away. “Kill it on the dance floor.” Luke yells out as he playfully shuffles his feet from side to side. 

Dance class was not how she expected. She obviously knew that she was not going to come out with Dancing with the Stars winning performance, but all she could think about was dancing with Luke in dance class. It felt so real but towards the end it stopped. She realized that it was a fantasy that Luke was actually just Nick. As much as Nick loved the performance, Julie was just in shock that she quickly left to meet up with her band at home. She quickly texts Flynn about what happened and that she will be skipping the rest of her classes to practice. She just felt she was not in a good mind space. Flynn texts back that she will come by before the show tonight.

Julie makes it to the garage and the band looks up as she enters while tuning their instruments. Luke gets up and walks towards her first.

“Wow, you actually came! I thought the Nick kid would occupy you with his ‘mad dancing skills’” Luke teases while Alex and Reggie laugh from behind. Julie just rolls her eyes and smirks while walking over to the couch to place her backpack down. 

“So, how was dance class? You did not fall or anything, right?” Reggie says concernedly. Alex leans on his snare drum with his hand holding his chin as he looks pretty engaged.

“Uh, well it was...something.” Julie says as she pushes her hair behind her ears nervously. She did not want to think about Nick especially in front of Luke.

“Oh, something like...Chemistry!” Alex says while pointing on his drumsticks at her with a huge smile on his face.

“It was anything but that with dancing with Nick to be honest .” She looks down at her feet first then looks back up and her eyes immediately locked with Luke’s. Her heart warmed up a little but her mind quickly brings back the memory of her and Luke dancing. Julie shakes her head to make the thought disappear to the back of her mind. “Actually before we start, I am gonna go get some water from the kitchen.” Julie turns around and exits quickly. Luke looks at her, leaving confused but he turns around to pick up his guitar to prepare.

“Well, I see Chemistry between you and Julie. That’s for sure.” Reggie says while looking at Alex.

“What, no. I have chemistry with everybody that I sing with.” Luke says but Alex and Reggie look at each other again like they do not believe Luke. “Seriously, watch!” Luke approaches Reggie. “I believe, I believe that we’re one dream away from who we’re meant to be.” Luke grabs the back of Reggie's neck and their eyes lock. “That we’re standing on the edge of...great” He softly lets out while still looking at Reggie.

“Wow, I see chemistry.” Alex says.

“That was pretty h-hot.” Reggie was frozen by Luke’s approach. Luke kisses his index finger and middle finger and places them on Reggie’s lips as he walks away. Reggie is standing like a deer in front of headlight with a lot of built up emotions. “Girls, am I right?” 

“Yeah.” Luke says while picking up his guitar.

“No.” Alex laughs. Julie walks in with a bottle of water and she feels like she walked in on something.

“Did something happen?” Julie says as she places her water bottle next to her piano keyboard. 

“Nope! Nothing! Just band mates doing band things.” Reggie quickly explains. “So glad you are here now. Let’s start!”

Rehearsal goes by fine. They go through different notes and lyrics multiple times to find their sound. Luke however feels something different with Julie at rehearsal. She is usually more engaged with Luke but she’s been interacting more with Reggie or Alex. She was not fully on avoiding him, but there was a difference. 

Julie goes to her room after rehearsal. She starts planning her outfit for tonight. As she places a shirt on her bed, she looks up and sees Luke go through her bedroom door. 

“Luke! Boundaries!” She grabs a small pillow from her bed and throws it at Luke even though it goes through him. “What are you doing here?” 

“I just wanted to talk.” Luke throws his hand up in front of him. Julie relaxes a bit. “Are you feeling okay? You were acting a bit different at rehearsal.” 

“Yeah...yeah, I am fine. Maybe it’s just a bit of nervousness for tonight.” Julie says as she turns her back on Luke to look through more clothes. 

“Are you sure that’s true?” Luke walks towards Julie. As he gets closer, Julie turns around and they come up close to each other, almost chest to chest. Julie looks up at Luke and lets out a small breath, due to the closeness. It’s not that she does not like it, but it sometimes takes her breath away when moments like this happen. “It’s just that...I never want to make you upset or uncomfortable. Also, do not be nervous about tonight, you are so talented. I know you will blow everyone away. At least you blow me away that’s for sure.” Luke winks at her which makes Julie look down for a second then back while pushing her hair behind her ear and gives him a loving smile. 

“Thank you Luke, you really know how to make me feel better.” Julie says which makes Luke smile from ear to ear.

“Good, now, go get ready!” Luke says then vanishes. Julie takes a moment to herself. She feels her feelings for Luke are now skyrocketing and she still does not know what to do. She walks over to her phone that is charging and dials for Flynn.

“Hey Flynn, it is a boy emergency…” 


End file.
